


To Dai

by ProbablyTommy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Probably poorly written, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyTommy/pseuds/ProbablyTommy
Summary: If you zoom out, 3 nations fighting other a small, worthless patch of landIf you zoom in, 3 nations fighting to unbalance the power, in order to rule as they seem fit.
Relationships: Original characters (s) - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	To Dai

**Author's Note:**

> Okie well this is just gonna be a lil draft sorta thing, there may be a couple versions!  
> It can get confusing as one of the characters hasn't got a name but try and follow along
> 
> Please tell me if I make any spelling mistakes I truly suck at spelling

It's not often you find yourself taken from home but I guess that's where we start.

They find themself scrambling through the darkness, under bushes and brambles, not caring if they got caught; they just had to run.  
Their breath came in shuddered gasps when they decided to stop, crouched in the mud, staring up at the moon shining through the scruffy canopy.

To the rest of the camp they would have been 'chosen' by the higher powers, oh what an honour: except, this wasn't true and they knew it.  
These people weren't the higher powers, they were mortal and angry and they wanted to take the child with them to wherever they were going.

They wondered if mother had followed them, they had heard her screams, telling them to not stop, which they now had.  
They continued to stare up at the sky, the faint smoky smell that clung to their clothes released into the crisp air.  
They cautiously stood, looking down at their small frame, coated in mud and thorns, small tendrils of blood snaking down into their socks.

A snap from behind

They bolted like a startled rabbit, launching themself over logs.  
They could barely see in the half light and so let their instinct carry them, the adrenaline fuelled them forward even faster until they leapt.

A black mass rushed towards their face, they shrieked, bringing their arms up to their face before smacking into the tree.  
They dropped dully back into the mud, flakes of bark from the branch showered them.

They groaned, trying to turn, to stand, to do anything-

Strong arms lifted them, they felt their feet slowing dragging over the ground then into the air.

They didnt escape, they didnt do what mother had yelled, but they were too tired to care now.

They let themself fall limp in the gasp of the person and waited until sleep swept them away from the living nightmare.


End file.
